1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a design of an LED lamp, particularly to an LED lamp preferably scattering heat swiftly by exchanging currents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional LED lamp 1 comprises a seat body 11 including an accommodating chamber 111, a protective cover 10 connected to a rim of the seat body 11, a light module 12 installed within the accommodating chamber 111, and a cooling device 13. Wherein, the light module 12 has an electrically-connected circuit board 121, an optical reflector 122 disposed on the circuit board 121, and at least one LED unit 123 disposed on the circuit board 121. Moreover, the cooling device 13 has a fin set 131 disposed around the optical reflector 122, and a fan 132 disposed under the circuit board 121. In using, the LED unit 123 and the circuit board 121 are electrified for emitting light through the optical reflector 122, and heat generated by the LED unit 123 is released via the cooperation of the fan 132 and the fin set 131.
In practice, referring to FIG. 2, the heat in the LED lamp 1 generated during lighting may be released via the fan 132 and the fin set 131. However, the effect of heat dispersion depends on materials adopted on the fin set 131. Namely, if the fin set 131 is made of materials that possess the higher radiating coefficient, the effect of heat dispersion in the LED lamp 1 favorably advances. Oppositely, if the fin set 131 is made of materials that possess the lower radiating coefficient, the heat in the LED lamp 1 can not be timely released, which adversely incurs an overheated LED lamp 1. As a result, either the lighting effect or the using life of the LED lamp 1 is influenced.
In fact, where the LED lamp 1 is placed is also one of the factors that influence the effect of heat dispersion. Namely, if the seat body 11 of the LED lamp 1 is uncovered and attached to ceilings, plywood, or any other decorative rails, a favorable effect of heat dispersion could be provided. Oppositely, as shown in FIG. 2, the seat body 11 of the LED lamp 1 may be also embedded in a ground G. A large quantity of wasted heat is similarly generated after the LED unit 123 and the optical reflector 122 continuingly provide light. Herein, since the seat body 11 of the LED lamp 1 is wrapped in the compact ground material G, and the protective cover 10 is designed solid, there is only the narrow and small accommodating chamber 111 left between the fin set 131 and the seat body 11 for wasted heat to be removed out (as shown by dotted-line arrows in FIG. 2). Herein, cooling air out of the LED lamp 1 can not get into the seat body 11. Thus, the wasted heat generated in time of lighting is difficultly to be dispersed out of the accommodating chamber 111 of the LED lamp 1. Obviously, the LED lamp 1 is thence overheated. Therefore, the lighting effect and the using life of the LED lamp 1 are both affected.